What should have happened
by kate882
Summary: just what i think should have happened when Itachi came knocking on Naruto's door slightly crack fic plz read slight narutoXsasuke


_Naruto's pov_

I opened my door to make whoever it was shut up and stop knocking. Did they even know how annoying they were?

"Hey what do you –ohhhhh." I said looking at the two guys in front of me. The eyes gave away that this was Sasuke's older brother. Who the dude that looked like a fish was though I had no clue.

I just looked at him for a few secants. He was staring at me weird. Maybe he was_ into_ kids. Creep. After a few moments of us just staring at each other I finialy said something.

"You know your little brother is _way_ hotter than you." Sasuke was my boyfriend after all. The blue shark guy just started laughing, but Itachi flipped out.

"What do you mean I'm not as hot as my brother? I AM SEX ON LEGS!" He yelled pinning me to the wall. Yeah he defiantly had a thing for kids.

"You keep telling yourself that. I could name a lot of guys hotter than you." I said rolling my eyes. Girls to, but I didn't swing that way.

"You couldn't name five." Itachi challenged. Full of himself much?

"Ok. Hmm I'm only allowed to come up with five? You're really limiting me here. Ok well for one your little brother is hotter than you. I'm hotter than you, and I have whisker shaped scars on my face, so thats just sad. Gaara is way hotter than you." He cut me off there. Honistly, I was surprised he didn't sooner.

"What! No way the guy is either frowning or giving some crazy smile, and he has a tattoo _on his head!_"

"I can get him to smile a normal smile, and there were a few times were he smirked and it was super-hot, and it looks good on him. Ok now back to my list I had two more left. Ok Kankuro." I was yet again interrupted. I mentaly facepalmed sence my arms were still pinned.

"What! YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THE GUYS FACE ITS SO COVERED IN PAINT, AND HE HAS A HOOD ON SO YOU CANT EVEN SEE HIS HAIR. PLUS HE CARRYS AROUND SOME CREEPY PUPPET THING! PLAYING WITH DOLLS IS _SO_ NOT A TURN ON!" He yelled. I noticed I was still on the wall.

"Sure it's a turn off, but you only asked for hotness not what I thought about their strange habits." I gave a small shuder. The puppet was really creepy. Not as creepy as me being pinned to the wall by my boyfriends brother, but pretty close.

Shark boy spoke for the first time. "Hey kid you want to put me as the last person?" He asked.

I looked at him for a few secants. "No not really. I don't want to lie to someone that has me pinned to a wall and could kill me. Sorry." The look on his face was priceless.

"Ok and then there was also Kiba. There that's five. But your brother is the hottest by far."

"You really think so?" Every one turned to see Sasuke standing there.

"DUDE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" I yelled somehow getting out of Itachi's grip. Ah the power of love is a wonderfull thing. It can help you find the streanth to get out of creepy murders grips.

"I've kinda been here the whole time. I heard my brother was here to molest you so I came as fast as I could to save you from that." Sasuke said putting his arm around me.

"I knew you had a thing for kids!" I yelled pointing at Itachi who went red.

"SASUKE YOU RUIN EVERY THING! AND HOW ARE YOU HOTTER THAN ME? I. AM. SEX. ON. LEGS!" Itachi yelled stomping his foot in a very girly manner.

"Your still saying that? Itachi you have been calling yourself that sense you were seven. Don't you think its been going on to long considering you haven't even gotten your first kiss yet?" Sasuke asked. I laughed –who wouldn't- and so did the shark dude even though his ego was still a little hurt. "I mean I have crazy fan-girls. What do you have? A fish guy?"

The shark dude got mad again. "What is this pick on the guy that looks like a shark day?" He yelled looking upset. I think if he wasn't already blue he would have turned blue with anger.

"I can check my calendar." I offered raising my hand as best I could without knocking off Sasuke's arm.

"Come on we are leaving." Itachi said, and then they busted a hole in the wall and left.

I turned to Sasuke. "Hey I thought you wanted to kill your brother." I said wondering why he hadn't attacked.

"OH CRAP! HOW DID I FORGET?" Sasuke yelled, and started hitting his head on what was left of the wall. I would stop him, but it wasn't like he didn't have plenty of brain cells to spair. If all went well I wouldn't be the idiot anymore.

**Kate: Naruto will always be the ideot, but if that wall messes up Sasuke's face imma kill it**

**Naruto: he's my boyfriend . . . you know that right**

**Kate: shut up *crys in emo corner***

**Sasuke: *stops hitting head on wall* HEY THE EMO CORRNER IS MINE!**

**Kate: not anymore its not *evil laugh* ok well i don't feel like telling them and they propbibly like you guys better so u guys can tell the readers**

**Naruto: i dont want to let sasuke**

**Sasuke: ur all lazy fine . . . ok so kate wrote this out of boardom and appoligizes if its bad**

**Itachi: it can't be bad im in it **

**Kate: get your head out of ur a$$ before i put my foot up it cuz it wont fit with that big head**

**Itachi: O_o . . . ur not very nice**

**Sasuke: U KILLED OUR WHOLE CLAN AND UR SAYING SHE'S NOT VERY NICE!**

**Kate: eh whatever Sasukue finish what u were saying **

**Sasuke: right well the thing is if u guys don't think this is total crap then u can give an episode number and a part of that episode and kate will add to this making a 'what should have happend' out of the part u want **

**Kate: also if u review u get vertual cookies that sasuke bakes! comeone fangirls u know u want it**

**Sasuke: i don't feel like making cookies . . . **

**Kate: TO BAD** . . . **well review plz *smiles sweetly* **


End file.
